Ungewöhnliche Liebe
center Das Konzept der Beziehung, in der jeder seinen Partner frei wählen kann, ist ein recht modernes. Lange Zeit entscheideten in erster Linie gesellschaftlicher Stand, Vermögen und Ränge-Kämpfe darüber, wer eine Ehe einzugehen hat. Heutzutage ist es in vielen Kulturkreisen absolut normal, dass man frei liebt und heiratet, jedoch - auch heutztage ist nicht jede Liebe gleichermaßen akzeptiert. Gewinnspiel: Ein Herz für Fans center|250px|link=https://www.elbenwald.de/ Feiert mit uns und Elbenwald zusammen die grenzenlose Liebe und gewinnt bei unserem Gewinnspiel einen von drei Preisen, die das Fanherz höher schlagen lassen! Teilnahmeschluss ist der 28. Februar 10 Uhr. center Mitmachen ist einfach: Wer ist für euch das spannenste, kurioseste oder einfach schönste Liebespaar über alle Grenzen hinweg? Schreibt es in die Kommentare! Wichtig: Um gewinnen zu können, musst du von deinem FANDOM-Account aus antworten. Wir kontaktieren dich im Falle des Gewinnes mit der zur Regristrierung verwendeten E-Mail-Adresse.. ---- __TOC__ Top-Liste: Unkonventionalle Liebespaare gegen alle Widerstände 7. Twilight: Bella und Edward center Twilight: Höre ich da ein lautes Stöhnen? Gut, die Liebesgeschichte um die Schülerin Bella und den Glitzer-Vampir Edward ist alt wie Nosferatu selber, aber eben auch voller Hindernisse! Die erotisch aufgeladene Faszination von Vampiren mag man im Falle Robert Pattinson nun teilen oder nicht, aber die Beziehung zwischen Mennsch und Vampir ist ähnlich wie die zwischen vielleicht Löwe und Antilope: Es herrscht immer ein gewisses Machtgefälle in Sachen Nahrungsaufnahme. 6. Die Schöne und das Biest: Belle und das Biest center Die Schöne und das Biest: Ein wahrer Klassiker in der Kategorie „verbotene Liebe”: Die zauberhafte Belle (Name ist Programm) trifft auf das abstoßende Biest. Und bitte, wer kann denn bitte mit einem solchen Wesen zusammen sein? Zudem jagt das gesamte Dorf den ehemaligen Prinzen. Am Ende, viele catchy Ohrwümer später, siegt die wahre Liebe natürlich über Vorurteile, Hass und Oberflächlichkeit und lehrt uns abermals: Auf die inneren Werte kommt es an! Mit einem zufriedenen Disney-Gefühl seufzt man happy, dass Humor, Intellekt und Herzenswärme am Ende zählen und wirft den antrainierten Zynismus kurz über Bord. 5. Monster Mädchen: Kimihito und... alle Mädchen center Monster Mädchen: Anime-Fans lupfen bei folgender Beschreibung nicht mal müde mit der Augenbraue, alle andere sind (nachvollziehbar) verstört: Kimihito wohnt zusammen mit einer Horde von Monster-Mädchen, die alle an sagenumwobene Wesen angelehnt und sexy in Szene gesetzt sind. Und, wie sollte es anders sein: Alle stehen unheimlich auf Kimihito und wollen ihn für sich allein. Doch, Obacht! In dieser fiktiven Welt ist eine Verbindung zwischen Monster-Frauen und Menschen strengstens verboten. Und so strauchelt der arme Kimihito komplett fassungslos und angetörnt von einer schlüpfrigen Situation in die nächste und darf auf keine der hartnäckigen Avancen der Damen eingehen. Dabei ist er doch so in das Schlangenmädchen Mia verknallt... 4. Star Trek: Data und Jenna center Star Trek: In einer fernen Zukunft werden laut Star Trek die Androiden so menschenähnlich sein, dass sie uns zum verwechseln ähnlich sind. Zumindest auf den ersten Blick, wenn man jedoch dann den Fehler macht und sich in eine solche künstliche Intelligenz zu verlieben, dann merkt man schnell, dass Liebe eben nicht programmierbar ist (bevor es Shitstorms hagelt: Andere Filme und Serien behaupten das Gegenteil). Und so arbeitet Data unbeeindruckt und regungslos weiter, als es Jenna emotional überkomment und sie ihn küsst. Sie hat durchaus recht mit der Aussage, dass Data „anders” ist. Aber genau dieser kleine Unterschied macht eine Liebesbeziehung wahrscheinlich unmöglich. 3. Der Herr der Ringe: Gollum und der Ring center Der Herr der Ringe: Weniger klassisch, dafür aber klar eine der obsessivsten Beziehungen in diesem Ranking: Gollum hat über die Jahre ein sehr, nicht nur Küchenpsychologen würden sagen, krankhaftes Verhältnis zu „seinem Schatz” (sorry, ein wirlich abgedroschener Kosename) aufgebaut. Selbst kurzzeitige Trennungen rufen panische Reaktionen hervor und seit die beiden sich kennen, hat er sich stark verändert. Manche sagen, er ist gar nicht wiederzuerkennen. Auch das Bedürfnis nach dauerhafter körperlicher Berührung und der deutliche Kontrollwahn, deuten auf eine eher sehr ungesunde Beziehung hin, die, zu guter Letzt, auch noch sehr einseitig zu sein scheint. Sorry, aber diese Liebe hat (Spoiler-Alert!) keine große Zukunft. 2. The Shape the Water: Elisa und das Wesen aus dem Amazonas center The Shape of Water – Das Flüstern des Wassers: Der neue Film von Guilermo del Torro erzählt von einer unkonventionellen Liebe, welche deutlich über die Grenzen der „normalen Beziehung” tritt: 1963, kalter Krieg: Im versteckten Hochsicherheitslabor der Regierung arbeitet die stumme Elisa. Ihr Leben ändert sich für immer, als sie ein als geheim eingestuftes Experiment entdecken. Eine scheinbar wilde Kreatur, teils Menschen, teils Amphibie, wird aus dem Amazonas in das Labor gebracht und soll in grausamen Experimenten studiert werden. Elisa fühlt sich magisch zu dem Wesen hingezoge. Langsam finden beide heimlich einen Weg zueinander... Ab Donnerstag, den 15. Februar läuft „The Shape of Water” auch in deutschen Kinos. Wir waren verzaubert! Aber wie das Ganze endet, müsst ihr euch slber anschauen. 1. Hatoful Boyfriend: Du und die Taube center Hatoful Boyfriend: Was ist schöner als die Liebe? Die simulierte Liebe! Denn: Dort kann man jedes erspielte Szenario so lange wiederholen, bis das Ergebnis passt. Freunde der Datim-Sims kennen das System: Der Spieler klickt durch verschiedene Dialoge und datet Partner (meist reichlich niedliche Frauen in Schuluniformen) in absurdesten Settings. Und meint man, irgendwann herausgefunden zu haben, wie die Klischee-Japano-Charaktere reagieren, so stellt einen „Hatoful Boyfriend” vor Dates mit... Tauben. Ja, die Hauptfiguren eures Interesses sind hier Tauben. In diversen Formen und Farben. Bedarf es weiterer Erklärungen, warum diese Beziehungen kompliziert oder sagen wir „speziell” sein könnten? ---- thumb|260px|Eine Meerjungfrau und ein Mensch - wahrlich keine leichte Situation Natürlich interessiert mich: Was sind für euch die kuriosesten oder spannendsten Beziehungen, die man eher selten sieht? Und was macht diese Paare aus? Wie stellt ihr euch einen Beziehung zu einer Taube vor? Ab damit in die Kommentare!